1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control method and a robot.
2. Related Art
When an operation of gripping a work which is an operation target and imposing an additional component on the corresponding work is performed using a robot (robot apparatus), it is necessary to recognize the coordinate system of the work, that is, a position and posture. Therefore, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-6-297364, a robot control method of performing an imposition operation while both the work and the component which is imposed on the corresponding work are gripped with a robot provided with a position detection unit is presented. However, when the imposition operation is performed on the corresponding work while the work is fixed by only a robot (in more detail, a hand unit provided in the corresponding robot), grip force which is needed for the corresponding robot increases. That is, an actuator with large driving force is necessary for the hand unit, and, as a result, the weight, size, and cost of the robot increase.
As a method corresponding to this situation, that is, as a method of fixing a work without applying an excessive load to the hand unit of the robot, for example, a method of controlling a robot which places a work on a plane surface, and grips the corresponding work with a hand unit while the weight of the corresponding work is placed on the plane, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-81442, has been presented.
However, the above-described robot control methods have a problem in that time is necessary for an adjustment operation of matching the coordinate system of a work with the coordinate system of a plane. When a work is gripped in the state in which the above-described coordinate systems are not matched, the imposition operation becomes inaccurate. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to satisfy both the improvement of the accuracy of imposition and operation efficiency.